


'Christening'

by AceLucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Cullenlingus, Doggy Style, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Erebor, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Love, Piercings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a cold night in Erebor the reader and Fili get cosy exploring more of the mountain.  The reader questions the relationship and worries about Thorin, however Fili finds ways to distract her and confessions are made. Mostly smut, but some fluff and a little bit of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Christening'

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any lotr/hobbit/tolkien fanfics in a while. Last year during the Silmarillion readalong I wrote quite a lot of poetry, short pieces and meta/head canons. But it's been a while since I've written an actual fic, so this was purposefully short. Hope you enjoy!

Fili wraps his arms around you and pulls you close into him, your back flush against his chest as you look out upon Dale and the valley. You inhale deeply, taking in both the night wind’s scent and that of the lion now growling in your ear.

“Fili,” you whispered, your cheeks flush red.

“What is it my love,” he asks as he kisses your ear lobe.

“Fili we can’t,” you protest, this was against what you wanted of course, but you were trying to use your better judgement. 

“Why not? We’re out of the way here,” he says as he pushes you against the stone wall, you let out a small groan feeling the dwarves’ strength.

“That’s the point, they’ll soon wonder where we are, especially your brother,” you say exasperated.

“Kili won’t care,” he moans again as he kisses your ear, “Maybe it’ll be kind of fun having him watch.”

You force yourself to turn around so you were facing him and push him playfully on the shoulders, “Not funny Mr.” Although you find you are unable to conceal the grin that is building. 

“Your grin would portray otherwise,” he whispers as he leans in to kiss your neck. He knows it is the spot that drives you mad, when he sucks and nips leaving a trail of kisses down to your… “Ohhh,” you moan as he traces his lips over your collarbone. 

You know it’s too late, no matter how much you argue with him he has you right where he wants you, his breath is hot, he’s pressed hard against you and you cannot deny the wetness that’s forming between your legs.

“Fili,” you moan as you nuzzle into his neck.

“That’s it darling,” he murmurs as he takes his lips away from your skin.

He looks up so that his eyes meet yours, he melts you instantly, your fears disappear whenever you look into his eyes. Fili and Kili like to play games and an awful lot at that, they love tricks and pranks and Fili, well Fili likes games in bed away from the prying eyes of the others. However when it comes to you, Fili doesn’t play serious games, the ones where people and dwarves get hurt. He’d never play those games with you and that’s how you know this is serious. Whether it was meant to be or not you couldn’t tell, it started as a burning desire and attraction for one another but as time went on feeling had crept in and secretly you both knew it was too late to turn back.

Thorin was another issue altogether, you knew that he would not be happy at all with the Heir of Durin falling for one who was not a dwarf, you hadn’t spoken about it yet. You’d met Thorin and his company on the road, Bilbo was the one who was drawn to you, who begged the others to let you stay, he liked having a companion around who also longed for a warm hearth and books. You vowed to watch out for one another and didn’t plan on staying long. But you found yourself caught up in their adventure, joining in the pranks of the brothers and somewhere along the road between the borders of the Shire and Rivendell you’d fallen into Fili’s ‘bed’. 

You can hear the others laughing in the distance, by the sounds of it Bofur is singing, no doubt dancing, no doubt drunk. You chuckle to yourself, despite being miles from your house; you’ve never felt more at home. 

Fili’s hands slip round your waist and tug at the bottom of your blouse so he could slide them up to the dip in your back. You nuzzle even closer into his neck, he smelt of cinnamon and earth, “I love you,” you find yourself saying. The moment you say the words your eyes open wider in realisation, you hadn’t meant to say it, neither of you had spoken those words yet.

“Y/N?” Fili questions as he tries to pull himself away from you so he could see your face. You only bury your face deeper into him trying to cover up your red cheeks, burning with shame.

“Y/N?” Fili repeats this time tugging a little more.

Finally you pull away, you face the ground. “Look at me y/n,” Fili asks gently as he cups your chin and lifts your head to meet him. “What did you say?” He asks, you realise you’d spoken the words so quietly they were barely audible. You have a chance to change what you said, to shrug it off, but you just can’t lie to him.   
“I love you Fili,” you whisper with a sad smile.

Fili looks shocked for a moment and you’re unable to read his expression, but then it softens into a grin, “And you’re not just saying that?” He teases as he pushes himself forward into you. His coats are soft and inviting.

You shake your head, “No, I…I’ve never been in love.” Of course you realise that this in itself sounds a little stupid, how could you know you were in love when you’d never experienced it before? How could anyone. 

“Me neither,” Fili confesses, you search his face, looking for the lie, but found none. He leans in, his lips inches from yours; you could feel the heat of his breath on your lips.   
The first time you’d slept with him you’d been in shock at the size of his manhood. You were not naïve when it came to dwarves and knew the rumours, but you were not prepared for what awaited you. By the time you’d unlaced his breeches he was already rock hard, in hindsight you wondered whether it wouldn’t have been better for you to see him before he’d grown aroused and eased into it, but hindsight is a wonderful thing.

He was thick and long, his balls hung heavy underneath. The tip of his cock was pierced with a tight, gold ring. His pubic hair was braided either side to match the braids in his moustache. You’d gulped at the sight, half with desire and anticipation and half with fear. But Fili had been a gentle and attentive lover, he’d been careful to go slow. For sure it meant you felt everything, every part of you stretching as he filled you. But god it felt glorious. 

Now it no longer hurt when the two of you made love, instead it set you on fire and when you came you felt as if your mind were shattering into a thousand stars. 

Back in the moment Fili was kissing your lips; soft peppery touches that made you squirm in his arms, wanting more. 

You still weren’t certain though; Thorin was storming round the halls like a dwarf in need of blood.

“If your Uncle catches us,” you protest again, terrified of the prospect.

“Thorin is too busy obsessing over the Arkenstone, too busy drowning himself in gold and,” Fili’s voice trails off; his fingers loosen on your blouse. When you look up you notice he is staring off into the distance, seeking out the horizon in the cold night. 

“Fili,” you whisper softly. It’s hard not to be worried, Fili is clearly concerned about his Uncle, his expression portrays his guilt regarding speaking about him in a manner unbefitting for a nephew and heir.

“I didn’t mean that,” Fili’s arms drop to his side.

“I know you don’t my lion,” you coo as you bring your hands up to stroke his hair. The two of you combined with Kili, Bilbo and the other dwarves have done everything you can to find the stone and to calm Thorin’s rage and anxiety. So far nothing had worked and you felt a knot form in the pit of your stomach. You knew your history, knew about the gold sickness and madness that had devoured Durin’s line so far, as you stared at your lion you felt a pain of fear.

“Now look at you, you’re all concerned,” he sighs as he nuzzles into you. “I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“No sweetheart it’s okay,” you pull him closer to you and hold him at your breast. “I know what will make you feel better.” He looks up to you with puppy dog eyes, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

You take his big, rough hand into your own and lead him back into the mountain and down stairs. The two of you have done your fair share of exploring, away from the open halls of gold and found many living chambers and abandoned bedrooms. Fili’s philosophy was that seeing as he was heir and would be King one day, he should ‘Christen’ all the rooms in the mountain. To which you’d responded that that may take some time with a low chuckle.

You lead Fili away from the yellow glare of the gold, from the noises the others were making, deeper into the Mountain. Fili grabs a torch from the wall to light your way and finally you find yourselves in a bed chamber with a large, made bed covered in furs.

“This will do,” Fili says, now taking the lead. 

He pulls you into the room with him and pushes you forcefully onto the bed, he was keen, true, but you knew you didn’t have long before you’d both be noted as missing.   
He kneels down and climbs on top of you; he pulls apart your blouse so he can kiss your breasts. He always pays such careful attention to this area, small, light kisses and rubbing your nipples gently between his forefinger and thumb. He leans down as he continues to stroke you and kisses your lips, the heat between the two of you is unbearable now.  
He starts to slide down your body and unlaces your breeches. He pulls off your boots and then all your lower clothes, licking his lips in appreciation. As he goes down on you, you close your eyes. Still not entirely used to that kind of attention, you always screwed your eyes up, embarrassed that he was staring at your most intimate area. His keen laps at your flesh soon make your eyes spring open, you loved watching him, loved it when he stopped briefly to stare up at you with a shit eating grin. 

“Fuck Fili,” you moan as you begin to buck your hips involuntarily, dying for the most friction possible. You hate that he does this to you, that you can’t help but speak out how you feel, for staying quiet is worse, “Why do you feel so good?” You murmur.

Fili pauses for a moment and hums into you as if deep in thought, then he flashes a wicked smile, “Maybe it’s because you taste so good and I’m a rather greedy lion after all.”  
Oh god, the way he talks drives you crazy, he’s just too cheeky and utterly in control of you. 

He circles his tongue round and round your clit without ever actually licking it which drives you insane and you try to move your hips to force him to accidentally run his tongue over your nub. He guesses your game quickly though and grabs your hips with such force to hold them in place that you cry out.

Fili stops for a moment, “Someone’s going to hear,” he says it in a way you’ve never heard him speak before, a long, deep, drawl. His lips curling into a grin as he says the word hear, goading you to make noise. 

“Sorry,” You blush, secretly smiling; you don’t really care if anyone catches you at this point, unless it’s Thorin…

Then Fili does something with his fingers that you’re sure men must do too, Fili likes to do it a lot, but with Fili it’s different to men. Fili after all is a dwarf and dwarves are, well dwarves are bigger than men in every sense of the word. He thrusts one finger into you, then two and sometimes three so he’s pushing you.

You feel it now, one large, rough finger disappears inside you in a swift movement, followed by a second which pumps in and out and finally a third, stretching you and making your walls spasm round them, he curls his fingers and pulls you closer to him.

“You’ll be the death of me,” you squeal. 

When Fili breaks away you let out an exasperated moan, the cold air against your skin makes you shudder, “You’d best come here quick and warm me up,” you say as you watch him unlace his breeches.

He nods, ever obedient and you cannot help but reach out to touch him through the material. You watch him grit his teeth, the need for your skin on his clearly driving him crazy. You rub your hand up and down as he loosens the leather and pulls himself free. He never fails to take your breath away. He remains transfixed for a moment as you grab hold of his length and squeeze, you break away, teasing him before trailing your fingertips up and down, eliciting a hiss from his pursed lips. You tug ever so slightly at the golden ring, his head rolls back as you do this. His skin is soft to touch and twitches with your every movement.

“Y/N, Mahal forgive me,” he moans as you start to pump your hand up and down, your wrists more than flexible to provide just the right angle for his ultimate pleasure.

Fili pushes down on you then, murmuring something about fucking you before it’s too late, you let out a giggle and allow your arm to fall by your side as you watch Fili climb on top of you. His weight pushes down on you, pinning you in position and nothing has ever felt so natural. True when you’re stood up there is a noticeable difference in height, however lying down there is no barrier there. 

Fili takes a moment before entering you, it seems to last forever as he stares down at you lovingly and strokes your hair, he presses a kiss to the tip of your nose before steadying himself and thrusting into you with one swift motion.

Your hands reach out, clutching at the blankets the moment he’s inside you. As he begins to pound in and out, your breath starts to hitch; you find it harder and harder to breathe. Your hips are bucking upwards, searching for as much friction as possible. The look on Fili’s face is of pure concentration and ecstasy, he screws his eyes shut for a moment and reaches with one hand to squeeze your right breast. 

You gasp as he nibbles on your neck, sucking with such great intent you’re sure the skin will break. When his teeth unclasp he locks his mouth onto yours and you’re lost in wrapping your hands in his hair. Your feet are in the air behind him, legs now squeezing him, ankles pushing into his butt and using force every time he thrusts to guide him deeper. 

When he breaks the kiss he turns you over without a word, you get up onto your knees obligingly and wait for him to take you again. The moment he’s in you, you cry out, it’s almost too deep like this, it feels so good that you’re not sure how much longer you’ll last. There are tears forming in your eyes as he slams into you, his hands grab your hips and squeeze tightly.

“Y/N, y/n, y/n,” he moans your name over and over with each eager thrust. 

“My lion I want to make you roar,” you moan. 

One of his hands moves to your hair and pulls your head back, you feel your orgasm building as you grind your hips into him, “Fuck Fili,” you practically scream. 

“I know darling,” he grunts back at you, it almost sounds like a roar. He reaches down with one hand to rub your clit making you cry out again. 

And that’s when you hear it, a voice you’d been dreading in a tone that told you he knew everything.

“Fili!!!” Thorin’s voice boomed through the darkness. 

Fili thrusts into you a few more times, the momentum and pleasure too much for him to stop despite his Uncle’s cry. And then you feel him shudder as he thrusts into you one last time, he cries out your name as he spills his seed inside you. You follow a few moments later, your walls tightening around his spent cock.

The two of you stay where you are for a minute, his body collapsed onto your back, you can hear his breaths heavy and fast. 

“Fili get out here now!” Thorin calls.

Fili rolls off you and you roll onto your back and stare up at him. You gulp, cheeks burning red.

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” Fili says with a shy grin and kisses your lips. 

You believe, there’s no other choice. You watch with concern as Fili gets dressed, he’s about to leave when he quickly turns back round. He pulls a thread from his coat and quickly ties a braid into your hair, “I’ll do it properly later,” he promises.

Just as he heads out into the dark to confront his Uncle he bows his head, “I love you y/n,” and then he disappears. You bury your head under the pillows, you can still smell Fili on them and despite the worry of Thorin, as you twirl the braid in your hair, you cannot help but smile.


End file.
